


"Baby how you feelin?"

by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Drabble, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Messy, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Unnamed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets
Summary: Inspired by a message a friend sent me:"I always envisioned it as like... trying to deepthroat him or otherwise try to use my mouth and choking a lil. He holds me in place by the hair for a second before pulling me off and leaning close before going “baby how you feelin”"
Relationships: Dan Smith (Bastille)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Oil On Water {Smut}





	"Baby how you feelin?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote last night at 3:00 in the morning. It's short and smutty, I hope you enjoy it. :)

I lower myself to my knees in front of his open legs where he sits on his office chair. His smirk says it all. I probably should've stopped bothering him while he was working, but it always pays off. 

I look him in the eyes as I lean forward and begin to kiss his knees. When I reach his thighs, I begin to bite gently, smiling at the small noises he makes above me. His hand tangles in my hair and gently tries to push my head closer to where he needs me, but I resist slightly. Instead, I lick and kiss his lower stomach where his shirt is slightly raised before moving to his upper thighs again. 

"Love, you better stop teasing," he warns softly, his voice low and raspy from singing in here for hours. I give his thigh one last bite, which he punctuates with a low moan, before moving right between his legs. I look up into his eyes again as I take the base in my hand and squeeze gently. 

The moan he lets out as he leans his head back is definitely borderline blasphemous while I lick the vein along the underside. The second I close my lips around the head, his fingers grip my hair tighter than before. He breathes shallowly and curses under his breath when I begin to actually suck and move my tongue over his slit. I push my head down the shaft a little ways, his hand not forcing me, but I know that he'll lose his patients soon enough. 

I take my time, as much as I can with him moaning and cursing above me. When I finally meet the side of my fingers that hold onto his base with my lips, I begin to lift my head, but am stopped by his strong hand holding me there. I swallow around him, feeling the familiar lack of air quickly becoming prominent to me. I move both of my hands up to his hips and scratch down his thighs, causing his hips to thrust up, then back against the chair, giving me a small chance to breathe before he just the back of my throat again.

"Fuck, darling. Can you take it today? I'll only be a minute," he asks between moans as I continue swallowing around him and move my tongue along the bottom of his head. I give a small nod in response, knowing that if I need him to stop I can squeeze his other wrist.

He pulls me up, but he never leaves my mouth. I take a few good breaths, then meet his eyes to let him know I'm ready. He nods in response, his head faltering when I lick around his head again. The hand in my hair grips even tighter and I moan loudly around him, causing him to moan, too. 

"I always forget how much you really like this, love," he remarks. He tugs my hair again before gently pushing me down again. I moan at the weight of him and the slow slide against my tongue. His hips move forward in quick motions, forcing himself against the back of my throat and further down. All I can do is hold my mouth open and swallow whenever I can manage, moaning as my own saliva drips out of my mouth and tears begin to form in the very corners of my eyes everytime he pushes deeper into my throat.

His soft moans soon grow louder and longer, along with the motions of his hips becoming faster. I scratch at his hips and thighs as he fuck my mouth with everything he has. I can tell he's getting close by the way his moans seem to be getting higher up in his throat and definitely louder. His hips stutter and I know that he's not far, which is proven only moments later when I feel him cum down my throat with a loud, throaty moan. He throws his head back and thrusts in a couple more times and I swallow around him before he pulls me off of him. I feel some of him come out the corner of my mouth, but I can't care as I shut my, now sore mouth and jaw. 

I know I look like a disaster, but I can't care. His hand still holds tightly in my hair as he leans in close to my ear. I moan in the back of my throat when the tip of his tongue moves up the side of my neck. 

"Baby how you feelin?" He rasps against my ear and I can only moan in response as I practically collapse against his legs. "Don't worry, you were such a good girl. I'll take care of you."


End file.
